Resignados
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Historia cedida por Nayeli-Naruhina22. Habían perdido al amor de su vida por sus errores y, resignados al ver que eran felices juntos decidieron intentarlo entre ellos pero eso solo trajo dolor ya que no podían evitar el recuerdo y la comparación.


_**Bueno primero que nada este es un fic que muy amablemente me fue cedido por su autora original para editarlo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí es mío. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es propiedad de Nayeli-Naruhina22.**_

_**Parejas: Sasuhina, Narusaku, Naruhina, Sasusaku, y saku-sorpresa.**_

**Resumen:** Habían perdido al amor de su vida por sus errores y, resignados al ver que eran felices juntos decidieron intentarlo entre ellos pero eso solo trajo dolor ya que no podían evitar el recuerdo y la comparación. Sakura ya estaba harta de esa situación y un día durante un paseo en el bosque él apareció para rescatarla y hacerle ver de nuevo lo bueno de la vida.

Pensamientos: [_tengo hambre_]

Diálogos: -tengo hambre-

Inner: [_tengo hambre]_

_******~+~ RESIGNADOS ~+~******_

**Capítulo 1:** Recordándote

.

.

Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años de edad se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque de la aldea de Konoha su aspecto era nostálgico y deprimente sus ojos se encontraban mirando a la nada. Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#Flash back#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Sasuke-kun— se escuchó la tímida voz de la heredera hyûga a la vez que un sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

—hmp— Fue la única respuesta por parte del pelinegro

—etto… yo… quería... mmm… este…— balbuceaba incoherentemente la jovencita.

—¿¡podrías dejar de balbucear y decirme de una vez lo que tratas de decirme !? — la interrumpió con un deje de molestia en su voz.

Ante la acción del pelinegro un profundo dolor y tristeza se vió momentáneamente reflejado en el rostro y ojos de la joven pero no se rindió y con determinación comenzó.

—Quería preguntarte si vamos a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de hokage-sama—

—Hmp ese dobe—

—¿entonces sí vamos a ir? — continuó la chica con un dejo de esperanza.

—hmp sí— [_¿por qué está tan emocionada por ir a la fiesta del dobe? ¿Será que…? NO ella no sería capaz de hacerme eso y menos con el dobe pero ella lo amó en el pasado y como dice el dicho donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan._]

—¿qué llevaremos como regalo? — murmuró pensativa

—con que sea ramen, tenga alguna imagen de un sapo o sea naranja él será feliz— exclamó con su habitual tono de voz y una gotita estilo anime resbaló por la nuca de Hinata.

—está bien— dijo tratando de imaginar un regalo adecuado y 100% concentrada.

[_Se ve tan linda concentrada…] _Y sin pensarlo dos veces el joven la atrajo hacia sí apoyó la espalda de su amada en su duro pecho, colocó su nariz en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló su aroma. La joven se sonrojó ante tal acción e intentó apartarse pero él no se lo permitió.

—sasuke-kun—dijo tímidamente

—hmmmm—pronunció perdido en el aroma de su amada

Un sonrojo atravesó el rostro de la joven —¿podrías esperar a llegar a casa? Es que me da pena, todos nos están mirando— Se explicó la joven.

—No me importa que nos miren tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo así que no veo nada de malo en que nos demostremos nuestro amor—Habló en un susurro a su oído

—está bien—Se rindió la muchacha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#Flash back end#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Hinata—su nombre escapó en un susurro de sus labios y con una profunda ira y tristeza golpeó el tronco del árbol que se encontraba frente a él. [_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Soy un reverendo idiota la perdí por un estúpido error todo por mis malditos celos… Si tan solo no hubiera hecho eso… si no la hubiera perdido_]

En otra parte de la aldea una joven pelirosa se encontraba en su consultorio del hospital central de Konoha arreglando unos expedientes pero más bien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, en su mano derecha sostenía un expediente sumamente grande (10 veces más grande que los demás), pasó sus dedos por el nombre del expediente y una ola de recuerdos inundó su mente con el simple hecho de pasar sus dedos sobre el nombre de: Uzumaki Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#Flash back#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—SAKU-CHAN— gritó el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

—Naruto-baka todo el mundo nos está viendo—Le reclamó perdiendo la paciencia después de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Demo Sakura-chan tú no me estas prestando atención— se quejó como un niño pequeño y sobándose el área afectada por el golpe.

—Tú siempre quieres que te preste atención, eres peor que un niñito de 5 años, y en cambio cuando yo estoy hablando siempre me ignoras. Ya ni siquiera sé porque estoy contigo— Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿no quieres estar conmigo? — preguntó con el dolor reflejado en su voz.

El simple hecho de pensar en quedarse sola la atemorizó y rápidamente contestó afirmativamente y de inmediato el semblante del rubio volvió a ser el de siempre y empezó a parlotear de nuevo y haciendo gestos exagerados para explicarle lo que estaba diciendo pero la pelirosa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

[_Naruto-baka por que no te das cuenta de la verdad __no seas idiota si él nos deja no sé qué sería de nosotras, lo necesitamos __pero eso es ser egoísta __y ahora sientes remordimientos te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que nos metió en esto en un primer lugar __sí pero no es justo que el pague por mi mal humor ocasionado por otro __si si no es justo pero ya lo has hecho ya no hay nada que hacer_] su batalla mental fue interrumpida por el rubio

—hey Saku-chan escuchaste lo que te dije— cuestionó el rubio.

—¿eh? — fue todo lo que pudo contestar a lo que el rubio hizo un puchero y le reclamó:

—otra vez no me estas escuchando, pero bueno no era algo tan importante solo te estaba contando la misión que le puse al teme tu sabes por lo del trabajo comunitario y dime ahora ¿qué quieres hacer? — [_¿por qué siempre eres tan comprensivo? __Porque te ama y no te quiere perder __No lo merezco __pero lo tienes y lo que deberías de hacer es todo lo posible para que él también sea feliz y que así funcione su relación__ ok lo intentaré_]

—no sé adónde quieres ir tú—

—¿podríamos ir a Ichiraku's? Digo si quieres— Sugirió con cuidado.

Ya en Ichiraku's siguieron conversando amenamente y después fueron a pasear al parque y se divirtieron para finalmente el uzumaki la acompañase a su casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#Flash back end#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? __Era obvio__ ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Yo lo amo __sí pero ahora ya es tarde __lo he perdido y ahora él ya es feliz con ella_]

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche y demasiado tarde así que puso rumbo a su casa con un pensamiento en mente _¿por qué rayos cometí ese estúpido error?._

Ambos jóvenes se toparon con una escena por demás dolorosa para ambos, en la calle principal paseando al lado de todos se encontraba una feliz pareja… pero no cualquier pareja _eran ellos_ y se veían de lo más felices paseando juntos y con las manos sobre el vientre de ya 6 meses de embarazo, con unas enormes sonrisas de felicidad y una mirada colmada de amor para con el otro.

—Naruto-Kun— Pronunció la ojiperla con un sonrojo marcado en su rostro al estar cerca del rostro de su amado.

Yo lo empujé a sus brazos, por mi culpa perdí a la única persona que me ha amado en toda la vida y sólo por una noche. Por mis estúpidos celos.

**Matta ne!**

**¡UNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**


End file.
